Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind
Stop In The Name Of Loe/Free Your Mind ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechsten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Ungeküsst, und wird von den New Directions-Jungs gesungen. Will hat beschlossen, den zweiten Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Wettkampf zu machen, wobei die Jungs einen Frauensong performen müssen und umgekehrt. Der Song ist zugleich eine Entschuldigung an Coach Beiste, da sich die Jungs (außer Kurt) und auch Tina ihr gegenüber daneben benommen haben. "Stop! In the Name Of Love" stammt von The Supremes aus ihrem dritten Album "More Hits by The Supremes" aus dem Jahre 1986. "Free Your Mind" stammt von En Vogue aus ihrem zweiten Album "Funky Divas" aus dem Jahre 1992. Charts Lyrics Finn und Puck mit New Directions-Jungs: Here we go! Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (New Directions-Jungs: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Artie (mit New Directions-Jungs): I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute (no, no) Puck (mit New Directions-Jungs): I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope (no no, no) Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (New Directions-Jungs: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Puck mit Finn und New Directions-Jungs: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: think it over) Be color blind, don't be so shallow Sam: I've known of your, your secluded nights I've even seen her maybe once or twice But is her sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection? Finn mit Artie und New Directions-Jungs: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Can't stop! Can't stop!) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart and stop!) Think it over Puck mit Finn und New Directions-Jungs: Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Think it over) Free your mind and the rest will follow (Artie: Oohh, oh-oh-oh) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) New Directions-Jungs: Stop! Stop! (Artie: In the name of love) Free your mind Stop! Free your mind Stop! (Artie: Oh free your mind) Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn mit Artie und New Directions-Jungs: Stop! (Artie: Stop!) In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart) (Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love (Artie: In the name) Before you break my heart (Artie: Of love) Puck mit Artie und New Directions-Jungs: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Oh free your mind) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: You got to be!) Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Wo, oh oh!) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) Finn mit Artie und New Directions-Jungs: Stop! In the name of love, (Artie: You got to stop it, you got to stop) Before you break my heart (Artie: Don't break my heart) (Puck: 'Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, ('Artie: Stop! Stop!) before you break my heart Finn und New Directions-Jungs: Oh think it over Puck und New Directions-Jungs: Free your mind Artie und Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: and the rest will stop! Videos thumb|left|300px] [[Datei:GLEE - Full Performance of Stop! In The Name Of Love Free Your Mind from ''Never Been Kissed"|thumb|300px]] thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman